Of Late I Think Of Rosewood
Of Late I Think Of Rosewood is the eleventh episode and the winter premiere of Season 6 of Pretty Little Liars. It will air on January 12th, 2016. Synopsis After years of tormenting and numerous shocking revelations, the Liars finally uncovered the true identity of "A" in the summer finale of season six. Now, five years later, the girls have each pursued their own paths and have started adjusting to a life without "A," when something happens in Rosewood that forces them to go back to where it all started. Torn between their old habits and their new lives, the events in Rosewood compel the Liars to join forces once again, as relationships are put to the test and secrets are revealed. Having matured over the past few years, these are not the same girls who left Rosewood. As new lies emerge – how will they push forward without going back? Spoilers/Notes *Veronica Hastings will be in this episode. Source *Pam Fields will be in this episode. Source *The Liars will be 23 after the time jump, hence the show will jump ahead five years instead of four as reported earlier. Source *In an interview with E's Kristen Dos Santos, Janel Parrish says Mona's love life is unknown because they have yet to film scenes of that aspect of the character's life, but that she hopes she's still with Mike post-time jump.Source. *In that same interview, she reveals that all six girls are still dealing with PTSD (post-traumatic stress disorder) from all that they went through with A. However, in they had been living a A-free life for the past five years but are now coming back to Rosewood per Alison's request which ends up taking all of them on a new troubling adventure from there.Source *Alison is going to be married to Dr. Rollins. Source *Hanna will be engaged. Source *For 6B a new intro will be used. (Source) and said intro will be including Sasha Pieterse.(Source 2) *On October 8th 2015, the new intro for 6B was unveiled featuring Shay Mitchell's Emily Fields doing the iconic "Shh!" as opposed to Lucy Hale's Aria Montgomery doing it from Seasons 1-6A in the past.Source *The premiere begins with a touching nod to the past five-and-a-half seasons, with echoes of the girls’ previous “A” accusations echoing through the halls of Rosewood High School .(Source) *''“Dr. Rollins”'' is helping Alison prepare for a hearing: Charlotte’s release! (Source) *Spencer is living in Washington, D.C. “To have her be so successful in her career and be in … a political world was very exciting for me,” Bellisario says. (Source) *Ezra published his book, and you can count Aria among his readers. “I was excited to see what Aria was going to pursue,” Hale says. “She takes a left turn and falls in love with writing and becomes a publisher. You’ll find out why she was looking at Ezra on the back of his book. … I think they’ll always be in each other’s lives. It’s complicated.” (Source) *Prepare to think Hanna has a daughter, seen sitting next to her on a plane. (But don’t get too excited — she’s just watching her for someone else.) “She got into fashion and moved to New York,” Benson teases.'' “She traveled the world."'' (Source) *Emily’s a bartender in a tropical locale. “Out of all the girls, her time away is the hardest,” ''Mitchell says. ''“She goes through some things.” (Source) *Wayne Fields, Emily's father, is deceased. (Source) Title and Background * The title is a reference to the Twilight Zone episode title, "Of Late I Think of Cliffordville." Source *The title of the episode was revealed on a post by Nia Peeples on Instagram with the comment "Mama Fields is in". Source Main Cast *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal (Source) *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Supporting Cast *Laura Leighton as Ashley Marin *Lesley Fera as Veronica Hastings(Source) *Nia Peeples as Pam Fields (Source) (Source 2) *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers *Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz (Source) *Huw James Collins as Dr. Owen Rollins (Source) *Vanessa Ray as Charlotte DiLaurentis Trivia *The table read for this episode was on June 16th, 2015. *Filming began on June 19th, 2015 and wrapped on June 26th, 2015. *During the filming of this episode, Pretty Little Liars cast and crew filmed their longest take ever on the show which lasted for 24 minutes. Source *Allyson Nelson, Joseph Dougherty's assistant, revealed on her Twitter that Ron Lagomarsino directed the episode. Source Sneak Peeks Pretty Little Liars - 6x11 Official Promo 5YearsForward - "Of Late I Think Of Rosewood" ABC Family is Becoming Freeform Starting January 2016!|New Name, Same Channel Pretty Little Liars NEW Official Opening Scene (Emily's Version)|6B Intro: (Emily's Version) Pretty Little Liars 6x11 EXCLUSIVE 4 Min. Sneak Peek - Season 6B Premiere|Flashforward Pretty Little Liars 5 Years Forward Premieres January 12 at 8pm 7c on ABC Family!-0|Promo Pretty Little Liars 5YearsForward - Winter Premiere on Tuesday, January 12 at 8pm 7c on ABC Family!-0|#5YearsForward Pretty Little Liars @ Paley Fest in NY Oct 11 (full panel)-0|PLL Cast and Crew at Paley Fest in NY (OCT.11) Pretty Little Liars New York Comic Con 2015|PLL New York Comic Con 2015 Pretty Little Liars 5YearsForward Special - Tuesday, November 24 at 8pm 7c on ABC Family!|5YearsForward Special Pretty Little Liars 5YearsForward Special Sneak Peek 4 - Tues, 11 24 at 8pm 7c on ABC Family!|5YearsFoward Sneak Peak Pretty Little Liars 6x11 Promo 4 (ft. Shadowhunters) Pretty Little Liars NEW Opening Scene 2 (Alison's Version)|6B Intro: (Alison's Version) Pretty Little Liars NEW INTRO (Hanna's Version)|6B Intro: (Hanna's Version) Pretty Little Liars NEW INTRO (Aria's Version)|6B Intro: (Aria's Version) Pretty Little Liars NEW INTRO (Spencer's Version)|6B Intro: (Spencer's Version) Featured Music There's A Ghost by Fleurie - (Spencer, Aria, Hanna and Emily reading Ali's written court notifications) Gallery Behind the Scenes 12273636_10153224030180233_3655832248135307532_o.jpg 2015-06-16 1238.png Skærmbillede 2015-06-17 kl. 11.22.52.png CHzBtjSUAAAN-rZ.jpg Monaisin611.png IMG_20150623_142214.jpg IMG_20150623_142156.jpg IMG_20150625_020732.jpg IMG_20150625_020739.jpg IMG_20150624_105308.jpg IMG_20150624_105254.jpg CIS609nUEAAprq9.jpg IMG_20150625_233520.jpg Of Late I Think Of Rosewood_01.png MJXjnUH.jpg DT687J4.jpg 12122942 10153163637735233 2633040909514208269 n.jpg 08.jpg 0000010.jpg 11444444.jpg 1200000000.jpg 6581535151bc573d9df879e381a0e31c.jpg Promotional CLzwwWhUAAAVMsW.jpg-large.jpeg 12112412 10153163554560233 1931674768699850909 n.jpg 12112350 10153163554525233 5290352163027233776 n.jpg 12109048 10153163554550233 2320013820487099028 n.jpg 12096099 10153163554565233 853466185626010155 n.jpg 12191332_10153183618635233_1376928872147037392_o.jpg 11201811 10153160120995233 6742446238436357940 n.jpg 11792177_10153231196105233_5954069361556478899_o.jpg 12249998_10153225408925233_8584981861304628833_n.jpg CUXPnLXXIAAp8Xd.jpg CUXPnLcWcAAB2ct.jpg CTKrDIyXAAA97d3.png CTKrEE0WIAAxWnS.png CUHqMrYVAAAa8Gy.jpg CUHqM37VAAEvmKi.jpg CUHkRfbUwAAEjZ6.jpg CUHkjTpUEAAhpX6.jpg CUHkcT U8AAwvUL.jpg 6.11Promo-Ren-Hanami-judge.jpg 6.11Promo-Alison.jpg 6.11Promo-Mona.jpg 6.11Promo-Hanna.jpg 6.11Promo-Emily.jpg 6.11Promo6.jpg 6.11Promo-Aria.jpg 6.11Promo-Spencer.jpg 6.11Promo7.jpg Huw-Collins-Dr-Rollins.jpg 09.jpg 0000000000001.jpg 00000000002.jpg 0000000000000003.jpg 0999999994.jpg 00000000000000005.jpg 00000000000000006.jpg 000000007.jpg 12273636 10153224030180233 3655832248135307532 o.jpg CTkjoCJWcAA--XL.png Pretty-little-liars-season-6b-poster.jpg NewPoster6B.jpg Rs_634x1024-151215111412-634.pretty-little-liars-gallery-freeform-5.ch.121515.jpg Rs_634x1024-151215111413-634.pretty-little-liars-gallery-freeform-3.ch.121515.jpg Rs 634x1024-151215111411-634.pretty-little-liars-gallery-freeform-4.ch.121515.jpg Rs 634x1024-151215111410-634.pretty-little-liars-gallery-freeform-2.ch.121515.jpg Rs 634x1024-151215111411-634.pretty-little-liars-gallery-freeform.ch.121515.jpg Navigational Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:ABC Family Category:Mid-Season Premiere Category:Season 6 Category:6B Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Episodes